


Jasonette, Dark!Soulmates (One-shot)

by ketUPqUeEn_boiiii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark Jason Todd, Dark Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, M/M, but then fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii/pseuds/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii
Summary: It's dark, but then fluffy.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Jasonette, Dark!Soulmates (One-shot)

They walk down the hall silently, glancing every now and then at an exhibit. Their steps lighter than a feather's touch, exactly how the league taught them.

They didn't need noise, they had their own. Their song, the one only they shared. Their soul-song, a melody that reflects both of them.

They walk a little more until she stopped them.

"This is what I wanted to show you," she gestured to the display case.

"You wanted to show me a bloody yoyo?" Jason asked her, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

"It's important," she reasoned.

The duo stared at each other, challenging the other to speak first.

Marinette lost, "I made my first kill with this yoyo." Jason understood, the first kill was a big deal for someone like them, it was your commitment to the League and its goal.

"Talia said the first kill was always the hardest, that it was expected for someone hesitate." She continued, "I didn't hesitate, though. It was the easiest decision I ever made, really."

"Who was it, then? Your first kill?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

At this she smiled, a little maniacally, "He wore too much make up, had green hair, and always made sure you knew exactly how he got his scars."

"No. You..." Jason was speechless.

"He took you away from me. He had to be punished." She paused for a moment before reaching to take the yoyo off the display case. "A quick death was too good for him. So I slowly chopped of limb and limb with this yoyo. Until he was just a head and torso." She glides her finger gently on the braided steel string of the yoyo.

"Then I separated those."

"I love you." She didn't need to say it back. He just knew.

"Has Talia reported from Brazil, yet?" Mari asked.

"Yup, she and Damian are at the safe house and the helicopter is ready for extraction." Jason replied.

"Ok then, you ready?" She held out her hand for him.

"With you by my side? Always." Jason toke her hand and they ran. When they reached the helicopter, Mari held out a button for him.

"Would you do the honors?"

"Of course."

3 seconds pass.

**BOOM!**

"Nanda Parbat and every other League base in the world is now up in flames and leaves no trace of anything that conspired there." The soulmates smile.

"Objective One, Fall of the League: Complete. Objective Two, Familiar Faces: In Motion." Mari announced.

"I really don't want to see his stupid face. Can't we just ignore Bruce and start a new life in Hamilton County with Damian's soulmate?" Jason whined.

"Well, it's a good thing this isn't about what you want. It's about Damian meeting his father and adopted brothers." Mari answered.

"They live on a farm, Mari. Farms have animals, you two like animals. It's a win-win." He reasons.

"The answer is no, Jason." There was silence after that.

"I can hear you pouting-" "I am NOT pouting!"


End file.
